El calor de la noche
by Fechi
Summary: Una pequeña historia que se me ocurrio mirando el capitulo 3x16. Rating M por el contenido erotico. Entren y por favor opinen.


Saludos, les traigo una extraña historia que se me ocurrio al ver el episodio 3x16. Nunca antes habia escrito algo de tipo mas erotico, asi que no se que onda.

Espero q les guste.

* * *

Una cálida noche en la Nación del Fuego, el equipo Avatar descansaba en su campamento bajo las estrellas. Hacia poco tiempo que las fuerzas de la princesa Azula los había atacado y expulsado del Templo Aire de Oeste, luego de haber volado en Appa por varias horas habían conseguido escapar y encontrar un lugar seguro para acampar. Al llegar la noche todos se retiraron a sus tiendas para descansar.

Sin embargo no todos dormían esa noche, Toph se encontraba dando vueltas en su tienda de piedra incapaz de concebir el sueño.

De repente sintió la presencia de alguien en el campamento, sus pisadas eran agiles y silenciosas. Toph reconoció inmediatamente esas pisadas y se incorporo en su lecho, curiosa de que hacia la guerrera Kyoshi levantada a esas horas de la noche.

La respuesta no tardo demasiado en llegar, al sentir que Suki se dirigía hacia la tienda de Sokka, la cual se encontraba al lado de la suya.

La joven maestra tierra supuso que pasaría a continuación y una pequeña voz en su interior le aconsejo que no le diera importancia, que tratara de dormir. Sin embargo su curiosidad pudo más que élla.

Utilizando su tierra-control le resulto simple utilizar las vibraciones de la tierra para conseguir una clara imagen de lo que sucedía en el interior de la tienda de Sokka.

Descubrió que el joven de la Tribu del Agua ya se encontraba despierto cuando Suki entro en su tienda. A través de las vibraciones Toph sintió una mezcla de nervios y ansiedad proveniente de ambos.

"Vio" como Suki se acercaba lentamente y plantaba una apasionado beso en los labios del joven. El corazón de Sokka comenzó a latir tan rápido que Toph pensó fuera a salirse de su pecho. A continuación la guerrera rodeo a Sokka con un abrazo mientras se acercaba para susurrar unas palabras a su oído.

La joven ciega agudizo al máximo sus oídos y consiguió alcanzar la voz de Suki como un leve pero incomprensible susurro.

"…_hazme el amor_"- Ella había dicho.

Toph sintió como su corazón daba un salto luego de escuchar tal petición, quedo tan sorprendida que fue incapaz de oír la respuesta de Sokka, aunque fue obvio al sentir como tomaba a Suki por la cintura y apoyaba una mano en su cuello mientras la besaba.

La maestra tierra no pudo evitar la tristeza. A lo largo de su viaje había llegado a conocer mejor a Sokka e incluso quererlo mucho mas que como un amigo, pero ella sabia que Sokka no sentía lo mismo. Lo sabia desde el momento en que conoció a Suki, de ver como él la protegía en el paso de la serpiente o de estar a punto de decapitar a Azula cuando pronunció su nombre.

De todas formas había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos luego de la batalla final, deseando poder cambiar los sentimientos de Sokka hacia ella. Pero seria inútil, Sokka había arriesgado su vida para rescatar a Suki de prisión, ahora que estaban juntos había perdido toda posibilidad.

"Observo" como los amantes, despojados de sus ropas, se fundían en un abrazo de pasión. Acostados sobre el suelo de la tienda Toph era capaz de sentir cada beso, cada caricia y cada roce de sus cuerpos desnudos.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y el calor, que parecía venir desde su interior, se esparció por todo su cuerpo, su respiración se hacia cada vez mas pesada.

Sintió que debería detenerse, ya había satisfecho su curiosidad y no era lo correcto observarlos. Pero sin embargo no podía, no quería detenerse.

A medida que el ritual de los amantes seguía su excitación aumentaba cada vez más. Sus ropas se le hicieron incomodas y varias gotas de sudor comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo.

Su mano derecha se dirigió hacia su pecho derecho, era pequeño pero muy blandito. Lo masajeó de forma placentera, estimulando bastante sus duros pezones.

La mano izquierda acaricio su vientre hasta detenerse mas abajo. Apoyo las plantas del pie en el suelo y entreabrió sus piernas, sintiendo un cosquilleo proveniente de su sexo. Acaricio su cuerpo, sorprendida de lo húmeda que estaba.

En la otra tienda Suki estaba acostada de espaldas al piso, Sokka se poso sobre ella y la penetro despacio al comienzo, luego más rápido ambos movían sus caderas. Toph se masajeaba al mismo ritmo sintiendo un hermoso placer.

El ritmo comenzó a hacerse cada vez más rápido y su respiración se altero, apenas pasaba un segundo entre la inspiración y la expiración.

" _Sokka…..ah Sokka_" - Gemía la joven en voz baja, deseando que Sokka hubiera elegido a élla en vez de Suki.

De repente sintió como los músculos de su cuerpo entero se tensaban y se le escapo un débil gemido al tiempo que alcanzaba el clímax.

Los amantes también habían llegado al limite, cansados dormirían abrazados celebrando su amor.

Toph completamente agotada, yacía sobre el suelo cubierta de sudor cerro los ojos y finalmente se durmió.

Fin? ( ni idea)

* * *

El final lo termine apurando bastante y hubo algunas cosas que le saque.

Tal vez haga una continuacion u otras historias medio de este estilo, no estoy muy seguro.

Reviews plis


End file.
